coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered
Description Valens partners with Rush to locate her abducted, drug-addicted sister. Meanwhile, Jeffries tries to bring justice to the case of a murdered teenaged girl that has since haunted him: fifteen year old Wanda Johnson who was shot to death and her body being dumped in the Badlands in 1993. Synopsis We pick up where we left off in episode 21 with Rush entering a trashed motel room hoping to find her sister Christina who’s been missing. Rush’s service weapon is taken after she’s hit and knocked unconscious. She enlist the help of Valens to help her find Christina, but not before they stop at Rush’s house to pick up her unregistered gun Saccardo gave to her. They track down the unsavory doctor who prescribed Christina Oxycodone and uncover a string of pharmacies who have been supplying drugs to addicts in exchange for cash. Christina and her thug of a boyfriend, Cliff, were frequents at some of these pharmacies. In the end Rush and Valens track down a badly beaten Christina in a Jersey apartment but not before Cliff shows up. Rush does to Cliff what he did to Christina. It turns out Christina has a baby and was reaching out to Rush in an attempt to get her life back in order. New evidence on a young girl’s murder that’s been haunting Jeffries for the past 16 years gives him reason to open up the case. Wanda Johnson, a smart and vibrant teenager was shot to death and her body dumped in a rundown part of the city, and her murderer was never found. Shocking new evidence reveals that an eye witness saw her in a Mercury Sable that we learn to be owned by Deputy Commissioner Patrick Doherty. It turns out that Doherty’s son, Matt and his buddy Ronnie offered Wanda a ride home from school back in 1993. They made a detour and decided to settle a score with a drug dealer that ripped them off. Matt pulls his father’s .38 out of the glove compartment, spooking Ronnie who yells at him to put it back. Ronnie tries to take the gun away from Matt and it accidentally goes off, killing Wanda. In a panic, they dump the body in the Badlands. Patrick Doherty covered for his son all these years. Cast Main Cast *Kathryn Morris as Lilly Rush *Danny Pino as Scotty Valens *John Finn as John Stillman *Jeremy Ratchford as Nick Vera *Thom Barry as Will Jeffries *Tracie Thoms as Kat Miller Guest Cast *Kevin Chapman as Joe Mueller *Nicki Aycox as Christina Rush *E.J. Bonilla as Ronnie Tavares (1993) *James Hanlon as Det. Pierson *JR Bourne as Matt Doherty (2010) *Erica Hubbard as Wanda Johnson *Hassan Iniko Johnson as Robert Miggs (2010) *Davenia McFadden as Althea Johnson (2010) *Keith Szarabajka as Deputy Commissioner Patrick Doherty *Arie Verveen as Cliff Harper *Michael Ray Escamilla as Bernie *Matthew Fahey as Matt Doherty (1993) *Ramon Fernandez as Ronnie Tavares (2010) *Shishir Kurup as Nazir Patel Co-Starring *Harley Graham as Lilly Rush (1978) *Dalpre Grayer as Street Corner Boy (1993) *Vince Melocchi as Sal *Nicole Pettis as Althea Johnson (1993) *Daniel Lee Robertson III as Robert Miggs (1993) *Campbell Rose as Christina Rush (1978) Notes *The Johnson case was first mentioned in "Dead Heat". *Doherty's troubled son Matt was previously mentioned in "Flashover" *The second part of the two-hour series finale. *For the fourth time in Cold Case history, the main actors are not credited in an opening sequence. Instead, they are listed after a brief title sequence as the episode plays. *Final episode of the series. The series was cancelled by CBS just over two weeks after its airing. *Ramon Fernandez is Tracie Thoms's boyfriend *Jeffries mentions he had Joe Mueller run some licence plates for him for the Johnson case in 1994, yet in "Hoodrats" Stillman had to explain to Jeffries who Mueller was, suggesting Jeffries didn't know him. *"Shattered" is also the title of one The Rolling Stones' songs but it was not featured in the episode. *This is the only episode in which Lilly is not solving a cold case. Music All music featured in this episode is by The Rolling Stones. *Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo (Heartbreaker) *Beast Of Burden *Slave *Undercover of the Night *Tumbling Dice *So Divine (Aladdin Story) *'Finale': Winter Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Single artist episodes